


Welcome home my light

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Inspired by the Cutscene, M/M, My lonely boy got his boyfriend back, Spoiler for the Season of the Dawn!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Inspired by the Cutscene that plays after you rescue Saint-14. I just couldn't write nothing about this cutscene because it is so perfect and I love it so much^^There will be more about Drei and Saint (together with their backstory and more lore about them I am now hyped and motivated enough to write more about them)
Relationships: Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saint-14/OC
Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Welcome home my light

**Author's Note:**

> There is no smut here just some much needed fluff for myself. Don't worry there will be smut but in another work~

Time seemed to stay still as Drei watched anxiously the portal to the Infinite Forest.  
Sal and Nassiz were at his side, the Titan of their fireteam covered in various oil of Vex and Vex-Milk dripping down from his gauntlets were he had ripped out the core of a Hobgoblin and smashed it with his sheer strength. It reminded Drei so much of his love, his light.

As they heard the portal fizzle and the blue-white energy of it flickered with white static as something made it's way through it. Drei nearly jumped up as the Vex came flying out of the portal, ignoring them completely as it landed flat on his ass.  
It laid there for what felt for Drei like an eternity before it pulled his knees closer to himself and propelled itself upwards with a thrust of Voidenergy out of its hand and up onto it's feet again.

Then he just spun his gun that was attached to his right hand around and walked straight towards the glowing active portal to the Infinite Forest. As soon as it was hitting the cerulean blue energy wall a fist shoot out of it, heavy armor covering the lower arm and a few spikes on the armor plate itself.

Drei gasped and then jumped up and down like a small kid as he spotted the all to familiar coloring of Saint-14's armor.  
The Vex was flung back by the hard impact of the punch, flying down the stairs and landing onto the hard stone surface, the white optic flickering before it went out with a robotic wheezing noise like the machine was breathing it's last breath.

“My name is Saint-14”

Drei's eyes snapped towards the portal, the words came out pressed like the Titan was angry, then he saw him nearly stomping out of the portal, dragging something behind himself.

It was an unlucky Vex that was held by it's left foot, kicking his free leg and shooting with it's attached rifle to be let free, to kill the Titan.

“They call me the greatest Titan who ever lived”, while he said that line Saint-14 pulled his Shotgun, the Perfect Paradox, from his back and without even looking at the struggling Vex he shot it's head, killing it in the process. With a pained sound the robot fell death in the hard grip, the arm clattering to the ground.

Saint-14 let go of the foot, looking at the fireteam that had came for his aid.

“But I would be dead if it wasn't for you”, was there a hint of gratitude in his voice? Yes there was. It made Drei's heart swell with affection even more and he smiled proud underneath his helmet. That's right, he, his fireteam, saved Saint-14 from certain death. And he was so proud that he came up with the strategy to defeat the Vex Mind.

Saint holstered his Shotgun on his back and placed both hands on his hips, seemingly relaxing for the first time he stepped foot into the Infinite Forest, taking in his surrounding with a glance.

All three of them froze as a large Minotaur stepped out from behind the portal, an aggressive robotic sound coming from it.  
Saint wasn't faced by that, he just turned his head to look at the large Vex, just like he would if someone would call out his name.

The Minotaur stepped towards him, arm raised to slam down onto the Titan.

With a swift leap into the air Saint-14 summoned his Void-Shield, the Sentinel Shield glowing bright with his light, a sight that Drei took in like dry earth would take in water after a year of drought.

The Shield collided with the large chest of the Minotaur, staggering it back a few steps. Saint landed on his feet and looked at the Vex, before he run towards him, hands stretched out, then he simply headbutted the large Vex, leaving Drei with his fireteam just staring at the sight in front of them.

The Titan just...headbutted a fucking Minotaur?

The white light in the head of the Minotaur flickered from the force of the impact but Drei could see that based on Saint's body posture the Titan wasn't done. Another loud impact noise rang through the air as the helmet again collided with the chassis.  
The Minotaur made a distressed noise and looked down rather confused as he got grapped by the chassis.

In fast succession three more headbutts were made into the chassis, as Saint-14 tried to crack the large white container in the chest of the Minotaur.

Staggering the large Vex he let go of it and Drei nearly expected him to draw his shotgun and finish the fight on a traditional way but no. After pushing the Minotaur to it's knees Saint turned around, running to the spot were the dead Vex who he shot in the chest laid on the floor, grabbing the same feet he dragged it out of the portal, he dragged the dead body with him, wrapping it like a rope around the back of the Minotaur, who now looked like he was panicking as the Titan reared back to deliver one last headbutt. This time there was much more force behind the action and the container cracked, Vex Fluid leaked out onto the dying Minotaur who gave off pained distressed whines as he began to spasm and die. As the large Vex fell to his knee, Saint-14 turned around, still holding one foot and hand of the Vex in his hands, letting go of it.

“Since the day I met you, I swore I would make it my duty to follow your example”, Saint-14 rinsed his hands of the crackling Vex Fluid, disgusted by the feeling of it on his gloves.

“I'm still trying”

Drei was the first who moved, solarenergy flared up on his back, two giant wings producing from his back, propelling him forward to the larger Titan.

“SAINT!”

The impact was pushing the air out of Drei's lungs as the Titan catched him, arms wrapping around him, holding him.  
“My sunlight”, the whisper came out with a so soft tone that Drei felt like he melted on the spot, like his own heat would be too much for him.

Tears gathered up in his eyes and he couldn't breathe right, ripping his helmet from his head he burried his face into Saint's neck, the familiar hardness of the armor pressing into his body was so familiar and yet it felt so unreal.  
Until he felt cold robotic lips gently scraping at his neck.

“Is that you, my sunlight? You have the same voice as him but yet you look different”, Saint muttered underneath his breath and Drei nodded.

“Y-Yeah...! A lot happened since you were gone!”, he was just happy at that moment to have him back, to be able to hold Saint-14 again.

Sal cleared his throat and stepped closer to them.

“I really hate to interrupt your fond reunion but...we have places to go and seeing how long time you spent in the Infinite Forest I would like to check you up for any damage done to your body or your systems”, the Titan then exclaimed and Drei could hear the frown as Saint said: “I am a Titan, I don't need to be checked for damage, but if it calms you down then go ahead”  
Drei then looked at the face of his lover, the black plates were adorned with scratches and the purple glow from his optics was a bit weaker than the last time he saw his face but that was many ears ago and the only fresh memory he had of Saint's face was as he found his corpse in that tomb.

Whining he clung closer to the larger Titan, who let out a soft chuckle, gently ruffling through his black hair that was trimmed to a Mohawk.

“I missed you too my Sunlight”

Drei shivered as metal touched his lips, the kiss was soft and short but he knew that once they were alone Saint would ravish him. And that thought alone made him shiver with anticipation.

“Sal I'm sure that both Saint and Drei have a lot of catching up to do”, Nassiz chimed in, Drei almost forgot the Hunter was here. Smiling he looked at Nassiz, who winked at him and formed with his synthetic lips: “You owe me!”, before he just turned to Sal and said: “Besides, wasn't there a birthday of yours that needed planning?”

Drei could hear the blush forming on Sal's cheeks at the Titan stuttered: “R-Right...”

Saint-14 left out a low chuckle and then took a deep breath before he lifted up Drei, carrying him bridal style.

“It is good to be home. Now, were is your ship my sunlight? We have much to talk about”


End file.
